


Cook Cook Kiss Kiss

by curiouslycreative



Category: I Love You Colonel Sanders, I Love You Colonel Sanders! A Finger Lickin’ Good Dating Simulator, KFC - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I have no idea if I will finish this, This is what happens when you are in a manic creative period and just roll with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslycreative/pseuds/curiouslycreative
Summary: It's the first day of culinary school, and the Colonel himself is there. Will the heat remain in the kitchen or is there something more? HEAVILY inspired by I Love You, Colonel Sanders! A Finger Lickin’ Good Dating Simulator.





	Cook Cook Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here we are! I'm hyped about the game, and I wanted to write something for it before it was officially released. Don't know how canon some this info is, so may update after I play the game. This will be similar but different to the game play, enjoy!

It‘s the first day of culinary school.

Students walk past you, although you do question the practicality in some of the looks, their chef jackets display their individuality and overall sense of style. Yours isn’t that daring or unique, just a normal plain white one nearly buttoned up to the collar. You aren’t the cleanest chef in the kitchen, and you’d prefer practicality over flair. 

The rush of people cause you to shift your backpack nervously, and you feel your tiny keychain of a drumstick hitting your arm.

You know it’s an odd thing to own, but, well... 

Over the summers you used to visit a farm and help out. Milk the cows, be wary of the goats, pick the eggs from the chicken coop.

You’d always been fond of chicken, and you can easily spend hours looking up and saving photos of your favorite breeds. Whether it be feeding them their meals, or eating them fried, steamed, served on rice or in a dumpling. People find it odd that you eat them considering how much you like them, but they really are an every man’s animal.

Farm to table comfort food, that’s your type of style. A meal that’s made you feel like you’ve just slipped a warm blanket over your shoulders, and you’ve been transported_ home _. What an ideal dish. 

You’ve been cooking since you were in elementary school. Ever since you made your first meal with crushed oreos and pre-made chocolate pudding, you’ve been hooked. Now you cook with homemade pasta and meat from the locally sourced butcher.

“Hey!”

It’s Miram, she’s your best friend, she’s dressed in her chef’s jacket, but she’s decorated her hat with a pink bow, it’s a cute look. She runs up and gives you a big hug.

“Wow, your hair looks great,” you tell her when she pulls back. She blushes.

“Oh yah, I thought I’d try something different. Like a bit more bold? The green, it isn’t too much though? What if no one likes it, and then everyone makes fun of me, and then I mess up in class-” 

She’s starting to tear up, Miriam’s always anxious about big decisions.

“No, oh my gosh, it looks great.”

She smiles, relieved, and brushes away a stray tear.

“Can you believe it, our first day! It seems like almost yesterday we were reading the acceptance letters”

“I’m so relieved we both got in, I wouldn’t know what I’d do without my best bud nearby.” You smile, hoping her anxiety has calmed down a bit.

She nods her head.

“I wouldn’t have gone if you hadn’t gotten in as well!” She averts her eyes, “You mean so much to me....”

You give her another hug, 

“You mean so much to me! And you’re gonna wow everyone with your talent. Plus you’ve got to be the most caring person on campus.”

“I save you from the sandbox one time in preschool-”

“Hey, no one ever did reach the bottom, without you there that pit would have swallowed me up.”

She smiles.

“C’mon let’s head to class, I want to get a seat together.”

You two start to walk towards your first class, Miriam is already making theories about what you’ll all be cooking today.

That’s when you notice _ him _.

Followers in the hundred thousands on Instagram, dashingly handsome with his striking white hair and beard (people still debate whether it’s from the bottle or natural), and known for his famous eleven herbs and spices, Colonel Sanders.

He’s _ the _chicken chef, and you can’t believe he’s here in the flesh. Sure, you knew he would be coming after he had posted the pic of the acceptance letter, but you had been in heavy denial you’d ever see him on campus. Watching him prepare his famous fried chicken on your tiny phone screen to now seeing him only 200 feet away, the concept seemed unbelievable. 

He sees you and Miram and waves. The light reflects off the frames of his classic grey glasses making him seem even more mysterious.

You wave back shyly, not sure if it’s for someone else. 

Suddenly, he begins to head your way.

WAIT WHAT, THIS ISN’T A DRILL I REPEAT THIS ISN’T A DRILL! Your brain screams as you attempt to seem as normal as possible, AND WHAT DO I DO WITH MY ARMS!

He’s here, and he’s even taller than you expected.

“Good Mornin’! It’s nice to see some fellow classmates.”

“Oh um... ya-yah- likewise” You stutter slightly, your ears turning red.

“Are you heading to Professor Dog’s class?” 

“Uh huh! We can’t wait!” Miriam adds in, giving a big smile, and squeezing you close.

“I’m Miriam and this is my best friend...” She waits for you to respond. 

“Oh uh… they’ll just say it in role call.” You laugh, hoping that distracts from your decision to not mention yourself right now.

“Alright, it’s nice to meet y’all. And I like that lil’ little key chain of yours,” He leans down and flicks the drumstick. As he does so you check out his hair. There’s a tinge of blue in the shade, but still no conclusion if it’s from the bottle.

He sees some more people waving in the distance. He waves back, but do you detect a bit of reluctance behind that smile?

“Well I gotta go right now, but I’ll see y’all in there!”

He gives a wink before walking to the other group of people.

You breathe a sigh of relief and wonder,_ would it be too inappropriate for you to faint right now? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope to see you at Chapter 2! Once we get more details may change it from a reader to a more general first person perspective, but still not sure.


End file.
